


God of Technology

by anxious_soul



Series: Tony Stark-Centric Series [76]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Creative License, Domestic Avengers, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Post-Avengers (2012), Pre Domestic Avengers, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Tony Stark & Thor Friendship, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23427187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxious_soul/pseuds/anxious_soul
Summary: In which, Tony spends the night thinking things over after the Battle of New York and the next day, Thor can't quite keep his mouth shut.AKA Tony learns that he is a god, the Avengers are confused, Thor is excited and Tony finally has explanations as to why he's survived so many fatal events.
Series: Tony Stark-Centric Series [76]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1126895
Comments: 21
Kudos: 284





	God of Technology

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a prompt from [ilovefictiontoomuch:](https://anxious---soul.tumblr.com/post/613425615462383616/hey-i-was-reading-all-of-your-tony-centric) "Tony Stark is a literal god of technologies. He just doesn't realise this until after the battle of New York."
> 
> So... this is a mad time we live in. I hope everyone is staying safe and staying home!
> 
> Life updates: well, I'm officially completely legal -turned 18 on Saturday, have to admit, it could've been a better 18th as I had to stay home and couldn't go out and drink, but thankfully we had alcohol at home. I still have to go to school because I'm at an online one, which is annoying but keeps me from dying of boredom I suppose. Additionally, exams have been cancelled, which is like such a stress-reliever. Oh and for my birthday I got a Nintendo Switch Lite and Animal Crossing: New Horizons and it is adorable! That's pretty much my main highlight in life at the minute -love the game so much! Not that anyone's interested lol! 
> 
> Side note: I am slowly getting round to answering everyone's comments; when they come through on my email, I read them and am always so happy, I just take a while to actually reply! So thank you for them.
> 
> Oh and the collage website I usually use is no longer there, so I have had to find another one, which is annoying. But, if anyone knows any good (and free) collage maker websites, please mention them in the comments! It would be greatly appreciated.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy the story, it was a bit of a pieced together story as I wrote up so many parts at different times, but hope it's alright!

No one commented on Thor’s smile as it wasn’t an unusual thing to see on the god’s face and no one noticed Tony’s uncharacteristic silence as everyone was hungry and exhausted as they hastily ate shawarma and thought about the madness they just lived and fought through. Aliens? Seriously?

And then when Tony invited the Avengers to stay the night, he said it in a tone that suggested he was distracted and that caught Natasha and Bruce’s attention. It didn’t take long for the others to realise that Tony wasn’t acting like himself, but they drew it up to the fact that he had almost died. 

**——LINE BREAK——**

It was the next day when certain things came to light as Thor wouldn’t be leaving with Loki for another day meaning that the Avengers were allowed to rest and recover in the tower. The god continued to beam at Tony, almost bouncing in his seat when he sat or in his place when he stood, the Avengers noticed that he seemed uncontrollably excited about something and they couldn’t work it out, but given the way that he kept staring at a lost-looking Tony, they gathered it had something to do with the short genius. 

**——LINE BREAK——**

“You’re a god!” Thor blurted out, unable to keep his mouth shut and just like that Tony, from where he sat, seemed to slump even more into the couch as he released a long sigh.  


“So it _is_ true.” He muttered looking at Thor without moving his head as the god took a seat beside him, they both ignored the gaping of the others. 

“It is! I fear I did not realise it until I reflected on my hitting you with lightning and how your suit could handle it in a way no mortal creation should have. But, I could tell that you did not know, so I waited patiently, prepared to talk to you about it before I returned home. Yet, you have somehow learned the truth.”  


“Yeah, when I was… dead or unconscious and falling from space, I heard… I heard voices.”

“Prayers for you to help?”  


“I think so. It was like a cacophony of voices but over it all, I could hear someone saying… it sounded like _‘God of Technology’._ ” Thor merely smiled at the man’s confusion,

“That is because you are the God of Technology.” Tony stared in surprise but his eyes were clearly showing understanding and recognition,

“So do I get a godly name?” He asked jokingly trying to straighten out his thoughts,  


“My friend, your name remains the same; Anthony Edward Stark, the God of Technology. Priceless one and wealthy guardian; your names have rightful meanings, my friend. You truly were meant for this role.”

“Bit boring, but okay.” Thor just laughed kindly at him,

“For a man of science, you seem to be taking this peculiarly well.”  


“I had last night to think about it and truth be told, it makes quite a lot of sense."  


“How so?”  


“Before we get into that,” exclaimed Clint, “shouldn’t we continue to talk about how Tony fucking Stark is a supposed god?”  


“What’s to say? He is such a thing.”  


“But… how would he not know?” Bruce asked,

“And how could he age in mortal years?” Natasha added,

“Also, why the God of Technology? In mythology, such a god has never existed.” Steve murmured, his beliefs of there being only one God, crumbled around him; oh how he wished that he wasn’t in the modern world, it was all too different and confusing.

“Well, technically Hephaestus was the Greek God of Technology amongst other things; though I suppose the term ‘technology’ has vastly changed since that era.” Bruce murmured,

“I suspect,” Thor looked at Tony as if asking for permission to continue answering, to which Tony just nodded, “that there were no clear signs. He was born of mortal man and woman, there would be no indication in his life that gods existed and no indication that he was anything but a mortal boy.”  


“So how’d you work it out?” Bruce added, repeating Thor, but Tony waved him off,

“Let Thor get through everyone’s questions, Brucie, then I can explain.” The other scientist seemed to pout before he nodded, which greatly amused Tony.

“The ageing factor is not something I understand because there are many kinds of gods, as your more ancient religions and mythologies understood, and each is different. The Norse gods, we age and die just like you mortals, but we can live for thousands of years. The Greek gods could not be killed, but they could fade and from what I know, they did just fade away. The Egyptian gods were similar to us Norse, they could die. I believe they did die. I could be wrong, the Greeks and Egyptians could still exist, but we have not heard or seen hide or hair from them for aeons.

“I suspect that Anthony may be the only one of his kind; my father once told me that there would be new gods someday. I believe he called them ‘Gods of the New Age’. Which, Friend Steve, would be why Anthony is the God of Technology for on Midgard, it is a modern thing, your technology.” Tony took in all the information Thor shared; it was scary but incredibly interesting.

“Man, I’ve gone from being an atheist to not only meeting another god but also finding out that I am one too… geez,” Tony muttered much to Thor’s amusement as he slumped down in the sofa.

“My friend, you are very amusing,” murmured Thor as he sent a wide beaming smile down at his slumped teammate.

**——LINE BREAK——**

“So… how _did_ you find out you were a god?” Clint asked, being the third to mention it, before taking a sip of the beer that Tony had gotten him; everyone had a glass of alcohol in their hands, barring Bruce who had opted for green tea, fortunately, Pepper liked green tea and Tony had managed to make one for his friend. 

“Well, Thor confirmed it and the prayers that I heard -I honestly can’t believe people pray for their tech to work- sort of gave it away. But, last night I just looked over everything that I’d been through and it pieced itself together really.  I mean… I was in space. Where there is no oxygen. By all rights, I should be dead. Not only that, the fall most definitely should have killed me; no matter the Hulk catching me in time. My suit wasn’t working and I was in a free fall from a height with intense coldness and no oxygen. My suit didn’t keep me warm; as I said, the suit was dead. 

“And when the Hulk caught me, thus suddenly stopping my fall, my body would have weighed more. My brain would’ve weighed more. My cells should have burst; my aorta should’ve ripped away from my heart. The internal bleeding would have been too big to stop; my brain would have been without blood too.” Tony took a breath, eyes closed as he straightened his body and leaned backwards, his head angled upwards, “Best not forget when Loki defenestrated me. Those windows were heavy-duty and unbreakable; I went through that window headfirst, yet there wasn’t a single scratch on me.”

“It explains how you managed to survive so long with the poisoning,” Natasha murmured and Tony opened his eyes, looking over at her as the others stared in confusion, Tony sighed and his eyes darted upwards to the ceiling,

“I don’t… if Fury’s going to make us be a team and shit, I suppose you all need to know,” he tapped his arc reactor, eyes remaining fixed on the ceiling, “by some stroke of luck, I managed to survive being blown up by my own missile four years ago; my captors had a doctor perform… let’s say, open-heart surgery on me in a cave without the proper equipment. I woke up with a magnet in my chest attached to a rusty car battery. That alone could’ve killed me.” He refused to tell them about the waterboarding despite the fact that the electrocution he received during his torture was also something that pointed towards him being a god, “I suppose my godly powers were unknowingly in play back then considering I managed to not only _shrink_ the arc reactor that powered my LA HQ and was the size of… say this room, but I also managed to survive it being in me and working. 

“You know, being the God of Technology, it certainly does explain how I managed to build the first Iron Man suit out of a literal box of scraps and get it to _fly,_ I am a genius, but even building that was a stretch _._ Even if that was only for a short time; also, surviving that fall with minimal damage -okay I broke my arm, but still, can now be explained by my godly status.” He muttered somewhat happy to have answers to things he blamed on adrenaline and him being too delirious to really remember what happened, “what Natasha was referring to, was when my arc reactor began to give me palladium poisoning. Now that I think about it, I was surprised with how much the liquid chlorophyll was helping stall the poison.”

“At least you have answers now, my friend,” Thor exclaimed cheerfully,

“True, true. But… I don’t really want to be a god…” everyone looked at him surprised,

“What? But you’re Tony Stark! You know, the egotistical man who believes himself to be a god -prior to you actually learning you are one, of course,” Clint blurted out,

“I’ve never thought myself to be a god, Barton.”  


“But you are one now, so… what do you plan to do about it?” Steve asked,

“No clue. I mean, unless Pointbreak here knows anything about what my godly-ness is like -do I live forever, die like a human, am I more like a super-soldier than an all-powerful god, etc.- then I’m going to ignore this weird fact and continue about my normal life. Which I suppose is now a bit less normal…”

“I will endeavour to learn more; when I return to Asgard, I will inform my father of you and ask if he knows anything,”  


“Thanks, buddy.” Tony took a sip of his scotch and the look in his eyes told them the conversation was over as his mind was swimming with information that, whilst he may seem unaffected on the outside, was causing a lot of inner turmoil. He just couldn’t catch a break. 

**——LINE BREAK——**

In the silence of the room, everyone made promises not to tell Fury, they knew it wouldn’t be good to have the one-eyed man knowing about Tony’s god status. Thus creating a new age; the six would be an unstoppable team once they grew to know one another a bit more. Good thing Tony had prepared floor plans for the team to live in the Tower with him. 

**Author's Note:**

> So the Greek and Egyptian gods part was mostly creative licence and all. Fairly certain the Greek gods ‘fading’ part is from the Percy Jackson series, but I just looked for how they could die and it popped up, so I’m using it because I didn’t really want to get into other gods existing as it would divert away from the story. 
> 
> Also, the points on how he should've died when he was falling and all that medical stuff, I found on websites, so I could be wrong, but they did seem legitmate.
> 
> Feel free to send me prompts either here or on [my tumblr](https://anxious---soul.tumblr.com)
> 
> Anyway,  
> Thank you for reading,  
> Hope you enjoyed this,  
> Please leave a kudos and a comment  
> 


End file.
